Incendiar la cocina
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: Bard entra en la cocina sin avisar, en plena medianoche. Y se encuentra con… SebastianxCiel. Lemmon. Segunda parte de Sirvientes Entrometidos.


**Summary:** Bard entra en la cocina sin avisar, en plena medianoche. Y se encuentra con… SebastianxCiel. Lemmon. Segunda parte de Sirvientes Entrometidos.

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto me pertenece! Nah, mentira. Solo la historia *se va a llorar en un rincón*.

**Advertencias:** Bueno…SebastianxCiel mayormente, mención de BardxFinny, y algo de Lemmon (no mucho xD).

**Nota de Autora:** ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Quiero dedicar este capi a tod s los que leyeron y comentaron mi otro fic "Tocar la puerta" (y para los que no, se las recomiendo ;P). Espero que les guste!  
¡A leer!

**Incendiar la cocina**

Bard estaba nervioso. Había quemado la cocina (otra vez) en la mañana, tratando de cocinar con su lanzallamas (_otra vez_). Así que aunque no era cobarde (había sido el último soldado vivo de su unidad), si temía a la advertencia/amenaza de Sebastian. Había salido de la Mansión (huyendo como si el diablo le persiguiera, según Finny; cuidando su vida, según el mismo) e ido a los bosques.

Se había acostado a la sombra de un eucalipto luego de un rato, cansado de correr. Al parecer, se había quedado dormido. Se despertó de un sobresalto cuando una lechuza cantó desde una rama de ese mismo árbol. Desorientado y confundido, se apresuró a volver a la Mansión. Aunque tropezó varias veces, consiguió llegar sano y salvo a la entrada de servicio.

Cuando abrió la puerta, recordó la cocina destrozada. Empalideciendo de pronto, tomo aire y, dándose valor, entró en la casa. Quiso dejar el desastre para la mañana, pero sabía que era mejor no posponer las cosas. Así que fue a la cocina...solo para encontrarla ya ocupada.

El Joven Amo estaba sentado encima de la encimera de mármol blanco. Vestía lo que parecía un pijama, aunque si se veía de cerca se podía notar que era una camisa blanca, varios talles más grande de lo que su complexión le requería. Pero eso no era lo más perturbador, oh no. Lo que más lo sorprendió (y también le dio algunas ideas para probar con Finny) era que Sebastian, aún vestido de traje, acomodado en medio de las caderas del niño, estuviera alimentando al Bochan con una fresa cubierta de chocolate.

Es decir, todos sabían que al Conde Phantomhive le encantaban los dulces, y no sería raro que se escabullera en la noche para conseguir uno; o que el mayordomo le llevara algún postre para complacer a su amo. Pero ¿encontrarlos en la cocina, en una pose bastante comprometedora, comiendo un postre que podría considerarse lujurioso? Era demasiado para la mente ya sobre cargada del cocinero.

Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta para acostarse (y tratar de creer que todo había sido un bizarro sueño), algo en la imagen cambió. El mayordomo se fue ligeramente para atrás, y luego se empujó para adelante. Y un gemido (tan indecoroso y lujurioso que el rubio pensó que sus mejillas se derretirían de la vergüenza) retumbó por la oscura cocina. El cocinero se dio cuenta de algo que se le había escapado hasta ahora: Sebastián tenía los pantalones desabrochados, el Bochan se agarraba fuertemente del mármol blanco, los ojos rojos del sirviente brillaban en la oscuridad, Ciel se empujaba en contra del mayor casi inconscientemente y ambos estaban cubiertos en sudor (aunque al mayordomo no se le notaba tanto).

El rubio tragó fuerte; esto era casi imposible de mirar, y, al mismo tiempo, era como un imán, haciendo que te quedaras congelado. Luego, la primera frase que Bard oyó esa noche fue de Sebastian, con un tono que debería ser ilegal.

-Ahora, Ciel.-dijo el mayor, con una sonrisa diabólica en la boca, mientras colocaba una fresa más entre los labios temblorosos del Conde.- No dejarás caer esta fresa de tus labios ni la comerás mientras te poseo.-la sonrisa del ojirojo cambió hasta ser una casi dulce, y mientras acomodaba un mechón de su Joven Amo detrás de su oreja, susurró.-Serás un buen chico y me dejarás joderte bien y duro mientras sostienes la fresa entre esos deliciosos labios tuyos ¿verdad?-el demonio (Bard pensó que esa definición le quedaba) rió ligeramente mientras el cuerpito del Joven Amo temblaba y este ahogaba un gemido, casi dejando caer la fruta.

Sin nada más que una mirada de advertencia, el mayordomo empezó a embestir con todas sus fuerzas. El Conde solo podía cerrar los ojos, agarrarse del borde de la encimera con más fuerzas, y abrir las piernas más y más.

En un grito ahogado (con forma de '_¡Sebastian!'_) del Bochan, Bard recuperó el sentido, cerrando la puerta y casi corriendo hasta su habitación, donde tendría imágenes más que suficientes para poblar sus sueños (remplazando a Sebastian por él y al Joven Amo por Finny).

Tal vez, la historia que Maylene les había contado una noche de demasiado alcohol (de Sebastian-san y Bochan) teniendo sexo en el estudio, no era una mentira después de todo.

Por supuesto, Bard no volvió a pensar en la cocina destrozada que había dejado atrás esa mañana, y que el mayordomo sin duda había reparado para su..erhm, actividad nocturna. (Y tampoco se atrevió a preguntar por ella, porque la vergüenza siempre le ganaba). Por fortuna, Sebastian-san tampoco lo mencionó nunca.

….

….

-Sebastian…-susurró Ciel en los brazos de su demonio, ya casi dormido. El sexo en la cocina había sido tan extenuante para él, que el mayordomo había tenido que cargarlo de nuevo al cuarto (no que ninguno se quejara por eso).

-¿Si, Joven Amo?-contestó el mayor, sonriendo al chico que estaba acomodado en su pecho.

-Esto de darle shows gratuitos a los sirvientes es entretenido…pero no se te ocurra hacerlo con Tanaka.-advirtió, con una sonrisa conocedora y divertida. El demonio abrió los ojos cómicamente, había pensado que su Bochan no se dio cuenta del cocinero…o de la mucama.

-Por supuesto que no…my Lord.-acordó, dejando un beso en el cabello del menor, ya pensando en algún plan para darle un 'show' (como su amo lo llamaba) al inocente jardinero.

Sus ojos llamearon en la oscuridad, mientras sus colmillos mostraban una sonrisa perturbadora.

….

….

….

**Y? Les gusto? Espero que si! ;)**

**Por cierto, se que falta Finny (porque a Tanaka no lo pongo ni ahí xD) así que…siéntanse libres de darme ideas, alguna situación o lugar en el cual Finny pueda encontrarlos. ;D **

**Me dejan un lindo review?ñ.ñ**

**Bessitoss**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


End file.
